Eine neue Dunkelheit
by Janazuul
Summary: Eine neues Übel beginnt die Welt von Mittelerde zu verdunkel, Gerüchte machen die Runde und neue Helden nehmen den Kampf auf,von dem sie nicht wissen wie sehr es ihr Leben verändern wird. [Mehrere Autorinnen]
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Welt gehört Tolkien, den Anspruch das es unser sei, muss einem irren Hirn ensprungen sein, uns gehören nur unsere eigenene Figuren, sonst nüscht. Wir lieben Tolkien und sind Spielkinder auf seiner Wiese.  
  
Hinweis, diese Geschichte darf nur in Elrond's Haus archiviert werden und ist dort archiviert!!! Autoren sind Aljana, Janazuu (Loymiin) und Ninchen Laforest (Sauron von Mordor). Alle zu finden unter www.elronds-haus.de dort im Forum.  
  
Prolog  
  
Etwas, das in den Tiefen der Berge geschlafen hatte, erwachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort geschlafen hatte. Aber er hatte eine lange, lange Zeit geschlafen und nun war er wach.  
Dunkelheit. Traum. Schweigen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wo er war.  
  
Er wusste nicht wer er war.  
  
Die Erkenntnis dieser Tatsache traf ihn wie einen grausamen Hieb und für wenige Momente wand er sich in der Agonie des Vergessens. Dann kehrte seine Erinnerung bruchstückhaft zurück.   
Die Musik der Ainur. Das Erwachen der Elben. Die Verdunkelung Valinors. Die ersten Kriege....  
  
Die gesamte Schöpfungsgeschichte lief in wenigen Sekunden - oder waren es Zeitalter? - in seiner Erinnerung ab.  
  
Der Untergang Númenors. Das Letzte Bündnis. Der Ringkrieg.  
  
Der Ringkrieg?  
  
RING???  
  
Schlagartig setzte sich das fehlerhafte Puzzle seiner Erinnerung zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen. Ein Bild, an dem er allerdings keinen Gefallen fand. Für einen winzigen Moment befiel ihn ein geradezu grenzenloser Hass und der Wunsch, irgendetwas zu zerstören, zu zerfetzen, zu vernichten, auszulöschen - doch es gelang ihm seine ohnmächtige Wut zu unterdrücken.  
Nicht jetzt.  
  
Noch nicht.  
  
Es war an der Zeit gewesen, dass er erwachte.  
  
Aber warum?  
  
Ein eiskalter Wind war aufgekommen, zerrte an seinem Haar und bauschte seinen dunklen Umhang. Er hielt seinen Blick jedoch starr geradeaus gerichtet und umschloss mit seinen Händen die flache Tonschale so fest, dass sie beinahe zerbrach. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, hatte er Angst.  
  
So lange hatten sie sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Jeder Handgriff, jede Bewegung war abgesprochen und tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankert. Es konnte nichts schief gehen.   
Dennoch nagte eine tiefe Ungewissheit sowie Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Aufgabe an ihm. Er suchte die Blicke seiner fünf Gefährten, doch hinter ihren Augen schienen sich Stahlmauern geschlossen zu haben. Sie hatten genauso Angst wie er, doch sie unterdrückten sie meisterhaft, das Ergebnis einer langen, sorgfältigen Ausbildung.

  
Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht und Aufstellung an den fünf Ecken des großen Pentagramms genommen, welches sie am Nachmittag zuvor in den weichen Sand gezeichnet hatten. Er umklammerte seine Schale noch fester und registrierte unbewusst, das seine Hände sowohl eiskalt als auch schweißnass waren.  
Curunir, der älteste und wohl auch talentierteste von ihnen, erhob einen kleinen Tonkrug und hielt ihn gen Osten.   
- Das Blut des geweihten Opfertieres! Erhöre uns! -  
  
Curunir tunkte seine Hand in die dunkle, glänzende Flüssigkeit und zeichnete seine Gefährten mit dem Mal des Lidlosen Auges. Er senkte den Blick als die Hand seines Freundes seine Stirn berührte. Das Blut fühlte sich warm an, obwohl es längst erkaltet sein müsste und das Zeichen schien sich glühendheiß in seine Stirn einzubrennen. Curunir kehrte an seinen Platz an einem der Pentagrammszacken zurück, erhob die Schale, schloss die Augen und murmelte einige Worte. Augenblicklich entsprangen Funken seiner Hand und setzten die dunkle, ölige Flüssigkeit in Brand. Seine Gefährten taten es ihm gleich.

  
Er starrte in die bizarr flackernden, grünlichen Flammen seiner Schale. Es war beinahe vollbracht. Nur noch der Spruch....

  
Er blickte auf den leeren Platz innerhalb des Fünfecks und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Eine neue Welle der Furcht überfiel ihn. Eru, was tun wir nur....  
Curunir begann die Beschwörung zu intonieren. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal drohend, donnernd und steinhart. Die Schatten im Unterholz schienen zum Leben zu erwachen und ein unhörbares Flüstern strich durch die Wipfel der dunklen Kiefern.

  
Ai dumadon unoch aikoon...   
  
Da war etwas, das sein Interesse erweckte. Ein Licht. Ein helles Licht, doch flackernd, als sei es im Erlöschen begriffen. Man rief ihn.  
  
Neugierig folgte er dem Licht. Vielleicht konnte es ihm den Weg aus dieser ewigen Dunkelheit weisen. Das Licht wuchs, je näher er ihm kam.  
  
Es war an der Zeit. Er hatte den Ruf gehört. Und auf Wegen, die keiner kennt, weder Mensch noch Elbe, noch Zwerg, eilte er an den Ort, an dem man ihn rief.   
Curunir beendete seine Beschwörung und sah Feantur, der neben ihm stand, auffordernd an, welcher zögernd fortfuhr.

  
Gamel Avadon aminakara...   
  
Er hatte das Licht erreicht.   
  
Wenn man denn von einem Licht sprechen konnte. Es handelte sich eher um einen Fleck milchigtrüben Fleckens Zwielichts. Zögernd berührte er mit seinem Geist das Licht und stellte fest dass es sich um eine Art Fenster handelte. Vielleicht auch ein Tunnel.

  
ZEIG MIR WER MEINEN NAMEN GERUFEN HAT.   
  
Drei Sätze noch.....  
  
Er presste die Hände gegen die Schale und unterdrückte den übermächtigen Wunsch seine Angst laut herauszubrüllen. In ihm wuchs eine Ahnung von etwas dunklem, kalten und tödlichen.  
Inmitten des Pentagramms erschien eine Spirale aus Dunkellicht, die sich verformte und wieder verformte. Als versuchte etwas (oder jemand) die Banden zu durchbrechen, in die man ihn geschlagen hatte....

  
Magier. Fünf junge Magier, zwei menschlicher, drei elbischer Rasse. Er prüfte ihren rücksichtslosen Ehrgeiz, ihre Gnadenlosigkeit. Ehrgeizige Jungmagier, wie er sie schon zu Tausenden gesehen hatte. Nun, Mut hatten sie, das stand fest. Doch die Tatsache dass sie glaubten, einen Maia wie einen niedrigen Dämon beschwören zu können, amüsierte ihn.  
Narren.  
  
Aber nützliche Narren.  
  
Er spannte sich.  
  
Seine Stimme klang tief, ein rasselndes Knurren, das nicht aus menschlicher Kehle stammen konnte.  
  
Inmitten des Pentagramms entstand ein Schatten. Nein, es war nur das blasse Abbild eines Schattens von menschlicher Gestalt vielleicht, aber doch größer...  
Akalun Iti Solelios....  
  
Seine Stimme stockte.  
  
Er gab den Gedanken des jungen Magiers einen winzigen Stoss.   
  
RA-ATON!!!   
  
Die Erde explodierte.  
  
Er nahm alles nur wie in einer Zeitlupe war. Flammen schossen aus dem Boden heraus., die Erde barst, die Bäume knickten und krachten, wie von einer riesigen Faust getroffen einfach zusammen.   
Selbst seine Gedanken bewegten sich wie zähflüssiger Sirup.  
  
Etwas ist schiefgelaufen....  
Scheinbar völlig unbeteiligt nahm er wahr wie Curunir von der Explosion ergriffen und in tausende von Stücken zerfetzt wurde. Er konnte kein Grauen empfinden. Wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm dazu die Zeit. Oder sein Geist wäre an dem Entsetzlichen zerbrochen. Ich werde sterben.  
  
Er wusste es auf einmal mit einer entsetzlichen Sicherheit. Dann lief die Zeit wieder ihren normalen Gang. Er wurde von einer weiteren Explosionswelle erfasst, in den Luft geschleudert und krachte mit wucht auf den Boden. Das ist also der Tod.  
  
Dann war sein Geist weit fort und seine Augen sahen nichts mehr. Endlich war es vorüber. Die Erde bebte nicht mehr. Er schlug die Augen auf und machte einen einzigen, tiefen, rasselnden Atemzug. Er lebte.  
  
ER LEBTE!!!  
  
Auch wenn er sich vermutlich jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib gebrochen hatte.   
Egal.  
  
Er lebte, und das war alles, was zählte. Er erhob sich blitzschnell in einer unheimlich anmutig wirkenden Bewegung. Doch das war zuviel... Sein Körper zitterte vor Schwäche und seine Beine vermochten sein Gewicht nicht zu tragen.  Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt, brach dann zusammen und fiel erneut in Ohnmacht.   
  
~~~  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist von Ninchen Laforest ehemals auch Sauron von Mordor genannt.


	2. Es beginnt

Kapitel 1: Es beginnt  
  
Gehetzt blickte Nalonis sich um, während er sich zwischen den Bäumen duckte und versucht war, keine unbeabsichtigten Geräusche zu machen. Seine Füße fanden leicht ihren Weg im vertrocknetem Laub und zwischen verdorrten Zweigen und Ästen, welche ihm immer wieder den Weg versperrten. Seit zwei Stunden folgten sie ihm nun schon und er hatte seinen ursprünglichen Weg aufgeben müssen. Er stand unter Zeitdruck, jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Diese Fluchtaktion hatte nichts mit seinem ursprünglichen Plan zu tun. Zu viele Stunden, er würde zu viele Stunden verlieren, doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken über die Zeit machen. Es waren so viele, sie konnten ihn möglicherweise einholen und er wusste nicht, ob er einer solchen Bedrohung gewachsen war.   
  
Er war überrascht worden, so nahe an Lothlorien, dem ehemaligem Reich von Galadriel, hatte er keine Orks erwartet. Schon gar nicht in Lorien selbst. Galadriel war natürlich schon lange fort und Lothlorien hatte in vielen Jahren nun schon fast all seine ursprüngliche Schönheit eingebüßt, doch er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sich die Orks schon soweit in die ehemalige Elbenfeste vorwagen würden. Irgend etwas konnte nicht stimmen, wenn Lorien so durchsetzt war mit diesen schrecklichen Kreaturen.  
  
Schnell huschte er hinter den nächsten Baum und drückte sich flach gegen den Stamm, als er nicht allzu weit entfernt schwere Stiefel über vertrocknete Zweige preschen hörte. Lautlos ließ er seinen Rucksack von seinen Schultern gleiten. Es waren nicht viele, die den ersten Vorstoß gewagt hatten, vielleicht sieben, nicht mehr, aber weit entfernt, kaum noch wahrnehmbar für seine Ohren, hörte er viele weitere schwere Stiefel durch das Laub stampfen, zu viele, zumindest für ihn alleine.  
  
Lautlos zog er einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung an. Der Mallornbaum, an dem er lehnte, war zwar noch jung, aber dennoch breit genug, seine Bewegungen zu verdecken, doch die Orks kamen stetig näher, er konnte nun schon ihren Atem hören. Es war hellichter Tag, dies waren keine normalen Orks, es waren die Nachkömmlinge der Ausgeburt Sarumans. Urukai, schreckliche, schmerzunempfindliche Wesen, stark und ausdauernd; lauter und lauter wurden ihre Schritte. Sie konnten laufen ohne Pause, ob Tag oder Nacht. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich und er spürte, wie eine unbekannte Wärme seinen Brustkorb durchflutete. Sie hatten nicht wie normale Orks mit Schwäche zu kämpfen, sollte die Sonne ihre unheilige Haut berühren. Jetzt, sie waren nah, nah genug. Er verließ seine Deckung, sprang hervor und visierte den ersten Urukai an, sein Pfeil drang ihm durch die Brust und warf ihn zurück, schon hatte er den nächsten Pfeil auf der Sehne und ließ ihn davon schwirren. Der nächste Urukai fiel und ein nachfolgender konnte den eben Gefallenen gerade noch überspringen. Zwei weitere Male griff er in seinen Köcher und konnte einen weiteren der heran rasenden Urukai zu Fall bringen, dann waren sie zu nahe. Es waren in der Tat sieben und die verbleibenden vier waren nun heran gekommen.  
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er den Bogen fallen und hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Da war er schon, der erste, sein Gesicht war von Haß verzerrt und er drosch mit einem gewaltigen Schlag seines Breitschwertes auf ihn ein und Nalonis glaubte fast sein Schwert müsse zerspringen, gerade noch konnte er den heftigen Schlag abwehren und unter ihm durch tauchen. Aus der Bewegung heraus drehte Nalonis sich einmal halb um sich selbst und ließ sein Schwert tief durch die Kleidung des Feindes gleiten, es durchschnitt erst die lederne Schutzkleidung, dann eine Lage Stoff und schließlich die lederne Haut des Urukai. Wie elektrisiert spürte er, daß die nächste Lage das Fleisch seines Feindes war und noch immer drang sein Schwert tiefer ein. Noch nie hatte er getötet bis auf den heutigen Tag und er war bestürzt zu erfahren, wie leicht seine Waffe das Leben des Urukais beendete, als es bis auf die Wirbelsäule der schrecklichen Kreatur schnitt und ihn als ein zuckendes Häuflein Elends zu Boden schickte.  
  
Erneut wirbelte er herum, doch diesmal war der nächste Urukai zu nah und seine Hand war nicht geschwind genug, um eine Position zu erreichen, die dem nächsten Schlag standhalten konnte. Er war herum gewirbelt und hatte seinen rechten Arm halb erhoben, versucht, den herankommenden Schlag abzuwehren, doch der Schlag kam so gewaltig, daß ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen wurde und einige Meter durch die Luft flog, bevor es zwischen totem Holz und gefallenem Laub verschwand. Nalonis nutze den Schwung, den ihm der Gegner mit seinem Schlag versetzt hatte und ließ sich mit einer Rolle in die Richtung, die auch sein Schwert genommen hatte davon gleiten.

  
Er spürte, wie das gewaltige Schwert des Urukai, der ihm am nächsten war, die Tunika an seinem Arm aufschlitzte, dann hatte er sich mit einem weiteren Sprung aus dessen Reichweite gebracht. Gleichzeitig hatte er einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel an seiner Tunika gezogen und schleuderte ihn noch halb im Sprung auf den Urukai. Gurgelnd und mit dem Schaft des Dolches, der aus seiner Kehle ragte, brach dieser zusammen. Jetzt waren die letzen beiden herangekommen und droschen mit ihren brarchialen Klingen auf ihn ein. Nalonis lehnte seinen Oberkörper zurück, bis er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und während seine Hände hinter sich auf dem Boden Halt suchten, zog er seine Beine mit dem gewonnenen Schwung hinterher, bis er nach einem Radschlag wieder zu stehen kam. Doch die Urukai waren schnell hinter ihm und bedrängten ihn erneut. Wieder sprang Nalonis zurück und leichtfüßig an der Rinde eines nahen Baumes in die Höhe; ein Schwert durchschnitt nur wenige Zentimeter hinter seinem Rücken die Luft.

Vom Stamm des Baumes aus sprang er mit einer Vorwärtsrolle durch die Luft über die Köpfe der beiden Urukai und landete hinter ihnen. Vor ihm lag die Leiche des Urukai, den er mit dem Dolch getötet hatte. Mit einem Radschlag durch die Luft sprang er über dessen Körper und zog den Dolch wieder aus dem Hals hinaus und schleuderte ihn im nächsten Moment auf den nächsten Urukai, der sich gerade wieder auf ihn stürzen wollte. Der Dolch war zu tief visiert gewesen und blieb in seinem Bein stecken. Nalonis duckte sich, als ein Schwert seine Körpermitte suchte und kam mit dem zu schweren und für ihn unhandlichen Schwert eines der getöteten Urukais wieder in die Höhe. Der nächste Schlag und das Klirren der Klingen durchdrang die Stille des Waldes.   
  
Während Nalonis versuchte, seine Unerfahrenheit im Schwertkampf mit Leichtfüßigkeit auszugleichen, zog der verletzte Urukai den Dolch mit einem wütenden Schrei aus seinem Bein und schleuderte ihn auf Nalonis. Nalonis war zu abgelenkt gewesen, um diese Bewegung wahrzunehmen und wurde zurückgeworfen, als der Dolch mit einer gewaltigen Wucht seinen Magen traf und so ging der nächste Treffer des anderen Urukai ins Leere, während Nalonis auf dem Boden lag und nach Luft rang. Der Dolch hatte seine Tunika mit einem schönen Loch versehen. Leicht verdreht schien die Klinge in seinem Körper zu stecken. Nalonis preßte seine Hände auf den Dolch und die vermeintliche Wunde und erwartete, daß das Blut nur so hervorsprudeln müsse.  
  
Krampfhaft hustend und mit glasigen Augen starrte er zu dem weit entfernten Blätterdach der Mallornbäume in die Höhe. Das grüne Blätterdach wog sich leicht in einem nicht mehr wahrnehmbaren Wind und erschien wie die Wellen eines grünen Meeres. Plötzlich erschien das verzerrte und grinsende Gesicht eines Urukai vor seinen Augen und mit einer seiner Pranken packte er Nalonis am Hals und riß ihn in die Höhe. Der Urukai gab ein gutturales Grunzen von sich, legte seinen Kopf schief, wie eine Katze, die überrascht ist, was für einen Spaß es bringt, mit einer Maus zu spielen, bevor man ihr Ende inszeniert und - Nalonis immer noch haltend - schleuderte er ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum in der Nähe.   
  
Durch den Ruck biss sich Nalonis auf die Zunge, und das Blut rann ihm über die Lippen. Hustend und nach Luft ringend verteilte er es im Gesicht des immer noch grinsenden Urukai, während seine Hände krampfhaft versuchten, den Griff des Urukai um seine Kehle zu lösen. Er versuchte, sich mit aller Kraft tretend etwas Luft zu verschaffen, doch erfolglos. Der Urukai beugte sich näher heran, während er ihn gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden an den Baum gedrückt hielt und begann an ihm zu schnüffeln, glaubte er ihn doch tödlich verwundet. Der Urukai roch an seinem Mund und tat etwas, das Nalonis nie erwartet hätte. Er öffnete den Mund und mit seiner Zunge leckte er das Blut auf, welches langsam von Nalonis Mund troff und dabei blickte er unverwandt in Nalonis Augen, als würde er erwarten, sich an der Angst seines Opfers weiden zu können. Nalonis Hände wurden langsam schlaff, seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft und er ließ vom Würgegriff des Urukai ab, während seine Augen langsam in die Ferne wanderten, zum beruhigenden Blätterdach. Erneut grunzte der Urukai und mit der freien Hand strich er fast zärtlich über Nalonis Wange.  
  
Dann plötzlich änderte sich der Ausdruck in den Augen des Urukai. Sie schienen auf einmal selbst in die Ferne gezogen und wurden glasig, dann konnten sie sich noch einmal auf Nalonis Augen konzentrieren. Überrascht starrten sie ihn an, dann sank der Urukai in die Knie und Nalonis, noch immer von ihm gehalten, rutsche am Baumstamm herab bis seine Füße wieder den Boden berühren konnten. Der Urukai jedoch sank weiter hinab, bis er auf den Rücken fiel und starb. In einer Spalte zwischen seiner Lederpanzerung, wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Bauch steckte der Dolch, welcher nur Momente zuvor noch in Nalonis gesteckt hatte. Nalonis Hände waren blutbesudelt.  
  
Mit letzen Kraftreserven hielt sich Nalonis aufrecht und starrte den verbleibenden Urukai an. Dieser blickte von ihm zu dem Toten und wieder zurück, dann drehte er sich um und rannte stürmisch davon. Nalonis konnte sich gerade noch so lange aufrecht halten, bis der Urukai im dichten Baumbestand verschwunden war, dann sank er fahrig auf die Knie und vornüber. Die blutverschmierten Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst rang er nach Atem. Schließlich rollte er sich zur Seite und zog die durchlöcherte Tunika in die Höhe und mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr er über das Mitrilhemd, welches er, seit Generationen im Besitz seines Vaters, erstmalig für diese Reise angelegt hatte. Es war kein reines Mitril und Nalonis war über alle Maßen erleichtert, dass es gehalten hatte. Er zog das federleichte Material in die Höhe und befingerte vorsichtig die Stelle, wo der Dolch sich mit voller Wucht in seinen Magen gebohrt hatte. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er müsse seinen Vater schon so früh enttäuschen und hätte das Ende seiner Reise erreicht.  
  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und hinterließ blutige Spuren auf seiner bleichen Haut. Er strich sich einige Strähnen seiner braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht, denn die Flechten hinter seinen Ohren hatten sich gelöst und ließen sein Haar ungebunden über die Schultern fallen. Verwirrt blickte er die Körper zu seinen Füßen an und dann auf seine Hände, die immer noch von Blut bedeckt waren. Sie zitterten leicht. Geistesabwesend beugte er sich hinunter und wischte seine Hände an der Kleidung des toten Urukais ab. Erneut blickte er sich um, der Wald war still, kein Vogelzwitschern oder Wind durchbrach die absolute Stille. Doch in der Ferne konnte er kaum wahrnehmbar das Knacken von Schritten auf dem Waldboden wahrnehmen; das brachte ihn wieder zu sich.   
  
Er hatte gerade sechs Urukai getötet und es wäre unschwer ein großer Fehler, hier weiter zu verweilen, mit all den Orks und Urukai und möglicherweise weitaus schrecklicheren Kreaturen, die sich seiner bewusst waren und ihn nur zu finden brauchten. Wieder blickte er auf die sechs Leichen und wie in Trance wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass er diese Wesen gerade getötet hatte. Vor wenigen Wochen noch wäre es ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass solche Wesen erneut die Welt durchstreifen könnten. Sie waren für ihn lang vergangene Geschichte. Lange waren die Ringkriege vergangen und Sauron ward zerstört, niemand hatte gedacht, es könne wieder eine Gefahr im Osten entstehen, geschweige denn, sie könne jemals Saurons damaliger Bedrohung gleichkommen.   
  
Es hatte sich jedoch wieder etwas dort im Osten getan und mit unglaublicher Gewalt und Vielzahl überfielen Orks und andere schreckliche Wesen vom Osten kommend das Land. Erneut schien die   
Dunkelheit Mordors um sich zu greifen. Etwas war dort wieder erwacht, oder aber etwas anderes Böses hatte sich dort eingenistet und vor nur wenigen Wochen hatte er, wie fast alle, seine Tage vollkommen unbekümmert verlebt. Gleichzeit fragte er sich aber, ob es wirklich eine Bedrohung im Osten gab, wie es in Esgaroth erzählt wurde, oder ob sie möglicherweise schon mitten in Mittelerde Fuß gefasst hatte. Wie konnte es sonst möglich sein, dass so viele schreckliche Kreaturen Lorien besetzt hielten und ihm, einem einzelnen Wanderer so viel Aufmerksamkeit gaben. Hier stimmte etwas nicht und Nalonis musste dies unbedingt berichten, sollte er jemals Rohan und Minas Tirith erreichen.  
  
Alles hatte sich sehr schnell geändert und sein Vater hatte ihn losgeschickt, um in Rohan die alten Schriften zu befragen und - wenn nötig - bis nach Bruchtal zu reisen, um zu verstehen was geschah. Er war der einzige Sohn seines Vaters, der ihn mit einer Halb-Elbin gezeugt hatte. Glinadel war seine Mutter gewesen, lange war sie schon über das Meer gegangen und hatte ihn zurückgelassen, als er noch nicht einmal laufen konnte, zurückgelassen mit zwei Brüdern und der Bestimmung, als Halb-Elbe in einem Land, das bald bar aller Elben sein würde, etwas Besonders zu sein. Vor wenigen Wochen noch hatte er seine Köpfe in Bücher gesteckt und nun rannte er durch Lorien und musste sein Leben gegen Orks und Urukai verteidigen. Wie begierig war er nur gewesen, diese Reise für seinen Vater zu unternehmen und hatte es noch übertrieben gefunden, den wertvollen Panzer zu tragen, nun konnte er sich nicht glücklicher schätzen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den Mitrilpanzer wurde er sich wieder der bestehenden Gefahr bewusst und wie aus einer Trance erwachend, blickte er umher und sammelte seine Ausrüstung auf, seinen Dolch, den er wiederum an der Kleidung des toten Urukai säuberte und sein Schwert, dass er nach einigem Suchen zwischen zwei toten Baumstümpfen fand. Leise und vorsichtig schlich er zurück an den Baum, an welchem er seinen Rucksack und kurz darauf auch seinen Bogen hatte fallen lassen.  
  
In der Ferne konnte er ein leises Grummeln hören, ein Gewitter war losgebrochen und kaum wahrnehmbar konnte er über seinem Kopf schwere Tropfen auf die Blätterdächer fallen hören. Nalonis rannte los, was hatte ihm sein Vater gesagt, er solle sich auf seine Instinkte verlassen? Rohan lag weiter im Süden, er befand sich im nördlichen Bereich von Lorien, er war nicht weit in den Wald eingedrungen. Der ganze Wald schien durchsetzt von Orks und schrecklicheren Kreaturen, überall konnte er sie spüren. Von Esgaroth war es ein langer Weg gewesen, drei Wochen war er nun schon unterwegs, doch je näher er nach Rohan kam, desto gefährlicher schien seine Reise zu werden und er begann sich zu fragen, ob das, was da aus dem Osten kam, möglicherweise Rohan überrannt hatte und ob er dort überhaupt noch Hilfe würde finden können. Er konnte nicht tiefer in den Wald Loriens eindringen, von allen Seiten vernahm er nun das Knacken und Rascheln vieler schwerer Schritte und sie kamen immer näher. Während er fast lautlos über den laubbedeckten Boden rannte und sich ab und zu unter niedrigen Ästen hinwegduckte, wurde er zwangsläufig wieder an den östlichen Rand Loriens zurückgedrängt. Seine   
Verfolger waren weitaus schneller als er und obwohl sie seine leichten Schritte im Laub nicht hören konnten, waren sie anscheinend auch in einer so großen Überzahl, so dass sie einfach den ganzen östlichen Teil Lorien mit ihren Orks und Urukai überrannten und ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich weiter an den Rand der großen Bäume zurückzuziehen.  
  
Immer lauter wurde das Getöse seiner Verfolger und Nalonis weigerte sich, von einer Panik befallen zu werden, obschon der beängstigenden Geräusche in seinem Rücken. Er schmeckte noch immer das Blut auf seiner Zunge und spürte den dumpfen Schlag seines eigenen Dolches, als der Urukai ihn auf Nalonis geschleudert hatte. Hinter ihm krachte es laut, als ein Horde seiner Verfolger aus dem Unterholz losbrachen und ihn nun in Sichtweite verfolgten. Kurz blickte Nalonis sich um, es waren Urukai und er erhöhte sein Tempo, es waren etwa zwei Dutzend, gegen so viele hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. In der Ferne konnte er die Helligkeit des Waldrandes erkennen, er konnte sich weder verstecken, noch konnte er es mit dieser Übermacht aufnehmen. Jetzt galt es nur noch seine Verfolger auszustechen, ihre Überzahl zu verringern und dann möglicherweise gegen weniger anzutreten.  
  
Nalonis hatte eine gute Ausdauer und würde, wenn er erstmal im Freien war, seine Verfolger möglicherweise abschütteln können, doch hatte er keine Erfahrung mit der Ausdauer der Urukai. Er hatte viel von ihnen gehört, doch sie hatten als vernichtet gegolten und so konnte er nur von Geschichten seines Vater, der diese wiederum von dessen eigenem Vater gehört hatte zehren. Das Licht kam näher und nun konnte er den Regen erkennen, der sich wahren Bindfäden gleich vom Himmel ergoss. Die Geräusche hinter ihm wurden nicht leiser und er fühlte sich nun wie zwischen Wasserfällen eingeschlossen, hinter ihm die tosenden Verfolger und vor ihm das Rauschen des Regens. Endlich hatte er den Waldrand erreicht und der Regen begann sofort auf ihn einzuprasseln und seine Kleidung zu beschweren. Das halb getrocknete Blut auf seinem Gesicht wurde abgewaschen, während er leichtfüßig durch den Regen rannte. Seine Verfolger konnte er nicht mehr hören, das Rauschen des Regens ließ keine anderen Geräusche zu.   
  
Wieder blickte sich Nalonis um und musste feststellen, dass seine Verfolger immer noch hinter ihm waren und sie waren nicht weniger geworden und vor allen Dingen auch nicht weiter weg, sie waren sogar näher heran gekommen, so dass er nun ihre bemalten Gesichter erkennen konnte. Mit kräftigen aber gleichmäßigen Schritten holten sie langsam auf. Nalonis blickte wieder nach vorne und konnte gerade noch eine Mulde überspringen, die ihn zu Fall hätte bringen können. Die Ebene vor ihm wurde karg und nur noch Farne und Gräser wuchsen zwischen vereinzelten Steinen. Er würde seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und mit einer verzweifelten Entscheidung griff er während des Laufens in den Köcher und zog zwei Pfeile heraus, die er auf die Sehne legte, einen Pfeil unterhalb seines Daumens auf seinem Zeigefinger und den anderen darüber, dann kam er zum stehen, wirbelte herum und schoß beide Pfeile gleichzeitig ab. Wie in Zeitlupe rasten die Pfeile davon und fanden ihre Ziele in den ersten beiden Orks, die am nächsten waren, sie fielen, wieder zog er zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher und wieder trafen sie ihr Ziel. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und rannte weiter.   
  
Er hatte sich der ersten vier Urukai entledigt, doch die Folgenden waren nun genauso weit an ihn heran gekommen wie die Gefallenen zuvor. Der Regen ließ nach und er konnte nun seinen eigenen Atem hören, der laut und gleichmäßig das Rauschen des Regens ablöste. So rannte er weiter und alle seine Gedanken kreisten um sein Entkommen und dem Auftrag des Vaters, bis er plötzlich abrupt zum Stehen gezwungen wurde. Einige Meter vor ihm war auf einmal der Boden zu Ende und er stand am Ende eines Felsvorsprunges, hinter dem es etwa 15 bis 20 Meter hinab ging, am Boden einer Schlucht, die sich vor ihm nun öffnete, lag der Anduin und seine Oberfläche war unruhig und die Regentropfen versetzten das Wasser in Aufregung.  
  
Verzweifelt griff er erneut in seinen Köcher, die Augen auf seine heran nahenden Verfolger gerichtet und zog wiederum zwei Pfeile heraus, legte an und schoss, zwei Urukai fielen. Wieder griff er in den Köcher, doch diesmal fiel nur ein Urukai und ein Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel knapp. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und bei jedem Schuss hielt er die Luft an um zu treffen. Immer näher kamen sie und einige blieben nun auch stehen und griffen nach ihren Bögen. Ein schwarz gefiederter Pfeil raste heran und Nalonis konnte gerade noch ausweichen, sonst hätte er ihn in die Schulter getroffen. Wieder griff er in seinen Köcher und wollte zwei Pfeile herausziehen, doch seine Finger fanden keine Pfeile mehr und ein Blick über die Schulter bewies, dass sein Köcher nun leer war. Verzweifelt aber entschlossen trat er weiter an den Felsvorsprung heran und blickte in die Tiefe. Das Wasser stand hoch, bahnte sich aber relativ ruhig seine Bahn durch das Tal. Nichts was ihn reizte lag dort unten, außer vielleicht ein kaltes Grab.   
  
Er hatte keine Wahl; entweder er sprang, ohne sich zu verteidigen, in einen möglichen Tod, oder aber er kämpfte so gut er konnte und machte seinem Vater keine Schande. Wieder flog ein schwarzer Pfeil heran und Nalonis musste sich ducken, um nicht getroffen zu werde. Nalonis zog sein Schwert und breitbeinig wartete er auf den ersten Feind. Dann war er herangekommen und schwang sein Schwert von oben auf ihn herab. Nalonis wehrte es mit einem Schlag ab und lenkte dann die Bahn des Schlages in eine andere Richtung. Die Klinge des Urukai schlug hinter seinen Fersen in den Boden, doch schon war Nalonis Klinge herumgeschwungen und enthauptete den überraschten Urukai. Dem nächsten Urukai trennte er die Waffenhand ab und ließ sein Schwert dann tief in dessen Torso gleiten und war von der Schärfe seiner eigenen Waffe erneut überrascht. Noch bevor er sein Schwert vollends aus der Leiche gezogen hatte, war der nächste heran und drosch auf ihn ein, sein Schwert durchschnitt die Luft und Nalonis konnte ihm nur entgehen, indem er sich flink zur Seite drehte und sein Schwert, dass noch immer halb im Körper des sterbenden Urukai steckte, losließ.   
  
Als die Waffe des Urukai sich in die Erde bohrte, verkantete sie sich irgendwie und der Urukai zerrte und zerrte, um sie wieder hinausziehen zu können. Nalonis nutzte diese Chance und packte ihn an den Schulten und ließ sein Knie mehrmals in dessen Gesicht schnellen. Dickflüssiges Blut färbte seine Tunika, wo sein Knie die Zähne des Urukai ausgeschlagen hatte, dann zerrte er ihn zu Seite und schleuderte ihn in Richtung der Schlucht. Lautlos verschwand er in der Tiefe. Nalonis trat gegen die Klinge und brach die Spitze ab, dann ergriff er das für ihn unhandliche Schwert, dessen zackenartige Spitze nun fehlte und machte sich bereit für die folgenden Urukai. Zwei waren heran gekommen und während er den Schlag des einen abwehrte, durchtrennte der andere seine Tunika am Bauch und wäre da nicht der Mitrilpanzer gewesen, wäre es nun wohl mit Nalonis vorbei gewesen. Reflexartig sprang Nalonis zurück, immer noch versucht, dem Schlag, der seine Tunika aufgeschlitzt hatte zu entkommen. Erneut schlug er auf das Schwert seines rechten Gegners ein und hatte so viel Kraft in den Schlag gelegt, dass er das Schwert des Gegners noch in dessen Hand nach links und direkt ins Gesicht des linken Urukai schlug. Der Getroffene ging direkt zu Boden, sein Gesicht war eine einzige blutige Masse, die Nase und einige Zähne zerschlagen.  
  
Immer mehr Urukai waren nun heran gekommen und Nalonis konnte sich kaum noch behaupten, immer weiter drängten sie ihn zurück. Er schlug nach links und sah den Schlag von rechts nicht kommen, spürte nur im nächsten Moment einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem rechten Oberarm und wie das Blut warm und klebrig an seinem Arm hinunter lief, und das Schwert wurde ihm auf einmal schwer in seiner rechten Hand. Dann plötzlich kam mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit etwas auf ihn zugeflogen und traf ihn mit aller Wucht unterhalb des Herzens in die Brust. Alle Luft schien aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er wurde zurück geschleudert, das Urukaischwert fiel aus seiner schlaffen Hand, doch anstelle auf den Boden geschleudert zu werden, fiel er einfach weiter und fiel und fiel und fiel......   
  
Über sich sah er einen weiteren schwarzen Pfeil hinweg schwirren, doch alles um ihn wurde still, nur das Rauschen des Windes war in seinen Ohren und er sah die Felsenwand an sich vorüberziehen, grüne und bemooste Stellen und hier und da ein paar Farne die versuchten, an der unwirtlichen Wand Fuß zu fassen. Die Kante der Klippe entfernte sich immer mehr und er sah ein paar hämisch grinsende Urukai, die über den Rand blickten und seinen Fall verfolgten. Regen tropfte von ihren zottigen Haaren, alles schien Nalonis unwirklich und langsam zu geschehen. Dann kam der Aufprall und hätten seine Lungen noch Atem enthalten, so hätte sich das spätestens nun geändert. Als würde er auf Stein fallen, spürte er den Aufschlag, unwillkürlich hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, doch augenblicklich bemächtigte sich eine andere Dunkelheit seiner Sinne und er spürte einen Schmerz an seinem Kopf, als die Weichheit des Wassers sich über ihm schloss.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber plötzlich war die Schwärze um seinen Geist wieder fort und er war wieder an der Wasseroberfläche und versuchte, seine ausgehungerten Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Er schluckte Wasser und wurde schon im nächsten Moment hustend und prustend von einer Strömung erfasst und unter das Wasser gezogen. Mit immer lahmer werdenden Armen kämpfte er gegen die Strömung an und hatte sich schließlich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche hochgearbeitet. Fast wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen, als er endlich einen erlösenden Atemzug nehmen konnte und immer noch hustend und prustend versuchte, nicht wieder unter Wasser gezogen zu werden.   
  
Das Wasser war kalt und seine Kleidung wurde schwer und zog ihn unaufhörlich in die Tiefe und nur mit der größten Kraftanstrengung, derer er noch fähig war konnte er sich oben halten. Grade glaubte er, wieder in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden, als das Stück eines halb vermoderten Baumstammes wenige Meter an ihm vorbei zog. Mit letzter Kraft schwamm er heran, griff in das modernde Holz und konnte sich daran fest klammern. Er umklammerte das Holz und wurde hin und her geschleudert, als sie durch eine Stromschnelle getrieben wurden.   
  
Frierend versuchte er zu erkennen wo er war, doch der Felsvorsprung, von dem er gefallen war, war nicht mehr sichtbar und zu seinen Seiten waren nun keine Felsen mehr, ein sandiger Strand prägte das Bild, der Anduin war immer noch tief, doch das Ufer konnte erklommen werden, er brauchte nur darauf zuzuschwimmen. Er streckte einen Arm aus, ganz so, als könne er das Ufer erreichen, wenn er seinen Arm nur weit genug ausstreckte, doch als er sich langsam vom Baumstamm lösen wollte, wurde er fast augenblicklich wieder in die Tiefe gezogen. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich erneut mit beiden Armen um den Baumstamm und blickte erschöpft noch einmal zum nahen Strand hin, unerreichbar für ihn.Zitternd sank sein Kopf auf den Baumstamm und etwas Blut rann mit Wasser vermischt von einer Wunde, die er sich beim Sturz ins Wasser zugezogen hatte, als sein Kopf einen Stein gestreift hatte. Der Strand verschwand langsam in einem roten Nebel und einen Augenblick konnte Nalonis nur noch das dunkle Wasser sehen, das an den Baumstamm schlug und ihn leicht schaukelte, dann wurde die Welt um ihn dunkel.  
  
---  
  
Etwas berührte seine Hand, kalter Stein. Das Wasser hielt ihn fast liebevoll in seinen kalten Armen umfangen und wog ihn sanft hin und her. Wieder berührte etwas seine Hand, doch Nalonis wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, es war so kalt, wenn er seine Hand bewegte, würde die Kälte sicherlich noch schlimmer werden. Der Baumstamm war fort und er lag auf seinem Rücken, wieder wurde seine Hand sanft gegen den Felsen getrieben.   
  
Nalonis wollte den Stein nicht spüren, er tat weh, kleine Nadeln schienen sich in seine Hand zu bohren, wo der kalte Stein ihn berührte. Er wollte ihn wegschieben, wollte nicht, dass es ihn gab. Er versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, doch seine Hand gehorchte ihm nicht, sie lag einfach weiter schlaff neben ihm, als sei sie gar kein Teil von ihm und wurde wieder gegen den Felsen gedrückt. Erschöpft versuchte Nalonis den Kopf zu heben, um diesen schrecklichen Felsen zu sehen, doch er brachte es nur fertig, seine Augen zu öffnen. Leicht verschwommen sah er den Felsen vor sich. Es war ein kleiner Stein, gar kein Felsen und er lag neben seiner rechten Hand, die bei jeder Welle, die an den Stand schlug, gegen den Stein gedrückt wurde.  
  
Wo war er....was war geschehen.... Als plötzlich die Erinnerung kam und er wieder das Gesicht des Urukai vor sich sah, den er mit dem Dolch getötet hatte, wollte er sich abrupt aufsetzen und nach seinem Schwert greifen, aber er brachte es nicht fertig sich zu bewegen. Gerade schaffte er es mit seinen tauben Fingern, seine Tunika nach seinem Schwert abzusuchen, doch er fand nichts und erinnerte sich dann, dass er es verloren hatte; es lag sicherlich noch auf dem Felsen, von dem er gefallen war. Er schloss wieder seine Augen und tastete an seinem Körper entlang, als er die Stelle erreicht hatte, wo der Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte, stöhnte er schmerzhaft auf. Der schwarze Pfeil, der ihn getroffen hatte war fort, doch hatte sein Panzer anscheinend nur verhindern können, dass der Pfeil in seinen Körper eindrang, doch nicht, dass die Mitrilringe des Panzers sich tief in seine Haut gebohrt hatten und offensichtlich eine Rippe gebrochen worden war.  
  
Langsam wurde Nalonis etwas klarer im Kopf, er musste aus dem Wasser raus, er wusste nicht wo er war, aber die Urukai versuchten ihm vielleicht zu folgen, doch wahrscheinlich dachten sie er wäre tot. Mit aller Willenskraft, die ihm noch innewohnte, rollte er sich auf die Seite und stöhnte im nächsten Moment auf. Es musste ein Rippe gebrochen sein, denn ein scharfer Schmerz ließ ihn die Luft anhalten. Langsam und zögernd stütze er sich auf seine linke Hand, während er seine Rechte auf seine Rippen gepresst hielt Seine Kleidung war kalt und vollkommen durchnässt und das zusätzliche Gewicht ließ ihn schwanken. Vorsichtig kam er auf die Füße und schwankte erneut, diesmal weil sich die Welt um ihn zu drehen begann. Beinahe wäre er wieder zu Boden gegangen und während er versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Der Sand war nass, und schien kaum von seinem Körpergewicht berührt zu sein, aber dort wo sein Kopf gelegen hatte, färbte sie der Sand innerhalb eines kleinen Kreises rot. Verwirrt fuhr sich er sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare und entdeckte über seinem Ohr eine Platzwunde, auf der sich eine Kruste gebildet hatte.   
  
Wie lange hatte er hier gelegen? Schwankend blickte er sich um, es regnete nicht mehr, aber im Westen war die Sonne schon recht tief gesunken. Es mussten mindestens zwei Stunden vergangen sein. Vorsichtig machte Nalonis eine Bestandsaufnahme, sein Rucksack war fort, er musste ihn im Wasser verloren haben, sein Schwert war fort, das hatte er schon vorher verloren, doch sein Dolch, er hatte noch seinen Dolch. Sonst war alles verloren, er hatte keine Kleidung zum Wechseln...doch er hatte sein Leben, obwohl er sich so schrecklich fühlte, dass er nicht wusste was daran so gut war. Seine Rippen schmerzten schrecklich und die Welt begann sich immer wieder vor seinen Augen zu drehen.  
  
Langsam entfernte er sich vom Strand, sehr darauf bedacht weder seinen Kopf, noch seine Brust übermäßig zu bewegen, doch es half nicht, mit jedem Schritt spürte er den Schmerz unter seinen Rippen mehr und die Luft wurde ihm wieder knapp. Er blickte starr vorwärts und versuchte etwas zu erkennen hinter einem verschwommenen Schleier, der ihm die Sicht zu erschweren schien. Nicht weit vom Strand wurde der Sand von einer grünen Fläche abgelöst und dahinter konnte er vereinzelte Bäume erkennen. Auch hier hatte der frühe Herbst schon seine Spuren hinterlassen, so weit er es erkennen konnte.  
  
Er taumelte weiter auf die Bäume zu, einzige in die Deckung des spärlichen Schutzes, den die Bäume boten, wollte er gelangen und nicht länger ein offenes Ziel für fremde Augen sein. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein eigenes Blut und machte seine Ohren taub für andere Geräusche, während er mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht weiter auf den Wald zu taumelte. Plötzlich jedoch blieb er erschrocken stehen und versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen. Da war ein Geräusch gewesen, er war sich sicher, aber mit all dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren fiel es ihm sehr schwer irgend etwas anderes zu hören.  
  
So schnell er konnte humpelte Nalonis zu einem Baum in seiner Nähe und lehnte sich schwindelig gegen ihn. Seine rechte Hand ließ von seinen Rippen ab und tastete nach dem Dolch, der immer noch an seiner Hüfte hing und vorsichtig zog er ihn mit klammen, zitternden Fingern aus der Scheide.  
  
Dann löste er sich wieder vom Baumstamm und blickte vorsichtig in den spärlichen Wald hinein. Er blinzelte mehrmals, seine Augen schienen ihn verwirren zu wollen, weil sich immer wieder ein Schleier über seine Sicht zu legen schien und ein grässlicher Schmerz begonnen hatte in seinem Kopf zu stechen.  
  
Nichts war zu sehen, doch irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden, er fuhr herum und starrte auf die andere Seite des Baumes. Nichts war zu sehen, doch dann trat plötzlich ein Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hervor und näherte sich ihm schnell. Was auch immer da auf ihn zukam, es hatte ihn gesehen und war offensichtlich bereit ihn anzugreifen. Nalonis sprang zurück und verfluchte sich selber dafür, weil er im nächsten Moment kaum noch atmen konnte vor Schmerzen.   
  
Plötzlich war die Figur herangekommen und stand direkt vor ihm, Nalonis stand breitbeinig da, den Dolch in seiner rechten Hand und den linken Arm schützend vor seine Rippen angewinkelt. Er konnte noch immer nicht klar sehen und konnte nur einen schemenhafte Figur erkennen, die im stärker werdenden Zwielicht vor ihm stand. Er hob seinen linken Arm und fuhr sich über die Augen, als könne er seinen Blick klären, doch als er seinen Arm wieder schützend über die Rippen legte, war der Schatten fort, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren und halb betäubt suchte er mit dem fest umklammerten Dolch in der Rechten nach der Figur.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich ein Arm von hinten um seinen Hals und ein anderer zog seinen rechten Arm nach hinten und verdrehte blitzschnell seine Hand, welche die Waffe hielt. Bevor sein vernebelter Geist auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde er nach hinten gezogen, ein Knie in seinen Rücken gedrückt und er verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte nur noch nach hinten fallen. Nalonis schrie gepeinigt auf, als sein Brustkörper, den er wegen der Schmerzen die ganze Zeit leicht nach vorne gebeugt hatte, plötzlich gerade und nach hinten gezwungen wurde. Seine Hand ließ den Dolch los und vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.  
  
Die Hände ließen ihn los und er fiel dumpf auf den Boden, sein Dolch war fort und er war am Rande der Ohnmacht, er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Etwas packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück in die Höhe.  
  
'Avo...avo...!'* murmelte er schwach, kaum konnte er sich noch bei Sinnen halten. Die Hände wurden weniger unfreundlich und zwei Arme legten sich unter seine Arme und um seinen Brustkorb und zogen ihn auf eine weiche, bemooste Stelle, etwas tiefer in den Wald herein. Dann wurde die Welt sehr, sehr schwarz für Nalonis.   
  
~~~  
Dieses Kapitel ist von mir, Janazuul aka Loymiin


End file.
